As a pilot navigates an aircraft along a flight path, the pilot receives and integrates navigational information from a variety of sources. The flight path is generally broken into a series of or phases of flight, each of which have specific issues that require a pilot's attention. As an example, during an approach and landing phase, the pilot must be aware of a specified lowest height or altitude (referred to as a decision height/altitude) at which, if a required visual marker is not visible to the pilot, the pilot must initiate a missed approach flight operation.
An instrument landing system (ILS) is a source of navigational information relevant to approach and landing an aircraft. Specifically, the ILS is a radio navigation system that may enable the pilot to complete an approach and landing phase, even when unable to view the required visual marker. The ILS comprises several numbered ILS categories organized such that the decision height generally decreases as the ILS category number increases. Because approach and landing phases involve operating the aircraft quite near the ground, the signal quality of the ILS is of utmost importance. Therefore, when ILS signal quality is determined to be poor, an aircraft's assigned ILS category may be downgraded to a lower ILS category number (thereby increasing the decision height), in an abundance of caution. For example, a category three (CAT III) may be downgraded to a CAT II or CAT I. Similarly, a CAT II may be downgraded to CAT I. ILS signal quality may be downgraded for reasons such as signal blockage or multipath interference, change in the reflection properties from dry sand soil to a wet ground of the ground surface, environmental hazards, and the like. If and when signal quality improves, the ILS category and corresponding decision height/altitude may be upgraded to a higher number ILS category. The downgrades and upgrades to ILS category numbers are collectively referred to as ILS updates.
Whenever there is an update to the ILS category, pilots are notified via a digital notice to airmen, (NOTAM). In response to the NOTAM providing an updated ILS category or decision height/altitude, a pilot is generally expected to set the updated ILS category and decision height/altitude on the aircraft flight management system. Although a rare occurrence, if the updated ILS category and decision height/altitude is not set by pilot, an undesirable effect on the aircraft could result.
Accordingly, a system and method for updating the aircraft flight management system to reflect a NOTAM approach or landing update is desirable. The desired system and method detects an updated ILS category, updates the ILS category and decision height/altitude in the flight management system, and notifies a pilot or crew thereof. The desired system and method additionally disregards a pilot attempt to select an ILS category that is inconsistent with the NOTAM ILS category, thereby improving overall aircraft safety.